


Is it too late to say i love you

by buckys_mine_bitches



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Character Death, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Post-Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer Possessing Billy Hargrove, Spoilers, Starcourt Mall (Stranger Things), Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckys_mine_bitches/pseuds/buckys_mine_bitches
Summary: Set during season 3. Billy and reader are best friends, they have always had feeling for each other but realise to late.





	Is it too late to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 3 especially episode 8 so if you haven't seen it don't read.  
My first stranger things fic so hope you guys like it.

When bad boy Billy Hargrove rocked into town all the girls swooned over him, all except you. You weren't interested in his 'bad boy' persona, no matter how hard he tried to woo you with his looks and charm it just didn't work on you. That's when the two of you became best friends. 

Even though you never agreed with Billy's ways, especially his constant torment on Steve Harrington, you knew he was a good guy and just had a troubled past. 

You and Billy spent every day together, well when he wasn't occupied with his latest girl, you liked to think you had started to rub off on him. He didn't bother Max and her friends as much anymore, and he'd gotten a job as a lifeguard at the community pool, something for him to focus on and distract him from his home life. 

You hadn't heard from Billy for a few days, which was strange as he usually called you everyday. You decided to head to the pool, you knew he should be at work today so you hoped you could catch him and find out what was going on. 

When you got to the pool, Billy was on duty at the lifeguard tower, he didn't look at all well. Maybe that's why he'd been ignoring you, he was clearly very I'll. 

As you started to walk around the pool towards Billy, you saw Max and her friends hiding behind a bush, they were clearly watching Billy. You decided to head over to them, maybe they could give you some answers as to what was going on with Billy. 

You knew all about the stuff with El, and will and the mindflayer. It all came out the night Billy went looking for Max and you helped, more to make sure Billy behaved himself when he found Max. After the events of that night you always looked out for those kids but decided not to get involved with that weird shit again, especially as Billy didn't know the full story. 

"So what's going on here?"  
You questioned the kids as you knelt down behind them. They all visibly jumped at the sound of your voice. Max was the first to answer your question. 

"Uhm....it's Billy..."

"Yeah, he looks like shit, is he I'll?"

The kids all looked at each other, silently asking the other whether they should tell you. Will was the first to speak up this time. He looked at you with a scared and worried expression on his face before speaking up. 

"It's the mindflayer..... it's back and we think it's using Billy"

You looked at him with a confused look for a second before you realised what he meant. 

"You mean, like it...uhm....used you? That must be why I haven't heard from him in a few days"

"Guys! We don't even know if it is the mindflayer, or if it's using him for sure yet!"  
Max exasperated to the group, trying to convince everyone, especially herself, that Billy was fine. 

"So...uhm... what are you guys gonna do?"  
You asked the kids skeptically, not really wanting to get into all this again. 

"We're going to try use heat to draw the mindflayer out, kinda like what they did with Will"  
Mike looked at you with a determined expression on his face as he told you their plan.

You looked at all the kids and nodded, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. You placed a hand on Max's shoulder as you spoke. 

"Good luck, and if you need me just call, I don't want to be dragged into this again but if you need me....if Billy needs me.....then call me"

Max gave you a small nod, even though you never told her how you felt about Billy, she knew how much you care for him and him for you. 

You said your goodbyes to the kids and gave one last glance at Billy who still looked terrible. You headed home fingers crossed that the kids were wrong and Billy was fine......and if they weren't wrong you hoped they could fix this.

You hadn't heard from Max since you saw them at the pool yesterday. You knew she wouldn't be at home so you didn't bother calling there, you really didn't want to get on the wrong side of their Dad. 

You remembered you had an old walkie-talkie in your room from when you were a kid, you knew that would be the quickest way to get hold of them. 

"Guys? Max? It's (y/n), how'd everything go yesterday? Are you OK? Is Billy ok?.....over"

You waited a minute before you heard the muffled response of Lucas. 

""(Y/n)...... Mall......Billy......help"

That was all you could make out and you knew then that they were right about the mindflayer and they needed you.....Billy needed you. 

You quickly grabbed your car keys and headed to the mall as quick as you could, hoping that the kids and Billy were all going to be OK. 

It took you about 5 minutes to get to the mall. As you drove into the car park you saw a huge monster reaching in thorough the broken ceiling, that must be the mindflayer.

Without a second thought you ran into the mall desperate to find the kids and Billy. You could hear screams and shouts at you ran through the mall getting closer to where you needed to be.

As you rounded the corner your whole world stopped, Billy was standing in front of El as the mindflayer stabbed him several times before he fell to the ground. You screamed and ran over to him just as Max did. You looked at his face and could tell he didn't have much left in him. 

He looked at Max who had tears streaming down her face, even though Billy was horrible to her and her friends she cared about him a lot and loved him.

"Billy! Billy, no please!"  
Max begged Billy to stay with her and to be OK but she knew it was too late. 

"Max.....I'm-I'm sorry......for-for everything" 

Max started to cry even more knowing her brother was being sincere. 

Billy then turned to look at you, a small smile came on his face as he looked into your eyes. Your hand gently caressed his face as tears streamed out of both your eyes. 

"You always were the most beautiful girl at that school.....that I'd ever seen...."

"Billy....please....don't go...you can't leave me....I need you....."  
You knew he wasn't going to make it, but you needed him, he was your best friend......and the love of your life, even if he never knew. 

Billy started coughing and you knew this was it, he reached his hand up and moved a strand of hair from your face, he looked at you with so much love, you'd never seen him look at anyone like that before. 

"Is it too late....to-to say I-I love you"  
Billy managed to get his last words out as he looked deeply into your eyes. 

The tears came rolling down your face even more at his admission. You placed your hand on top of his which was resting on your cheek as you really whispered. 

"I love you too" 

Billy smiled at you before breathing his last breath. You sobbed as you held onto his body, you screamed and cried not believing the love of your life was gone. 

People always thought Billy was a bad guy but today he proved to everyone what you always knew. He was the most amazing and selfless guy you knew, and that cost him the ultimate sacrifice, you couldn't be prouder of the man he had become. You just wish he knew that.


End file.
